更新日志
无特殊标明（--by xxx）均为 Fabsol（a.k.a MountainDrew） 所做更新 翻译 By The Catastrlysm v1.4.2.102 1-修复武器在骑着灾厄的某些坐骑时发射高度错误的Bug 2-玛瑙挖掘机不再能挖祭坛 3-雄祖之护不再能使某些Boss召唤物飞天 4-风之刃和裂星不再能吸引某些Boss召唤物 5-降低玄龟壳的防御到36（原来的92是个错误数字） 6-小幅度延长先知的长度 7-移除代达罗斯套的重力Buff效果和诅咒免疫，但是增强属性 8-修复真菌共生体和近战挥动型连枷（如日曜链刃）一起用的Bug 9-修复渊海灾虫即使你离开海洋/硫磺海仍不消失的Bug 10-为月后的法师头盔增加耗魔减少 11-修复虚空旋涡只在普通模式掉落的Bug 12-酸液弹的敌人防御越低伤害越高效果现在会根据你的武器的伤害增强/削弱 13-降低亵渎之神战中的卡顿 14-降低噬魂幽花战中的卡顿 15-降低普灾战中的卡顿 16-降低圣护泰拉刃的掉率 17-配置文件增加一条：复仇/死亡模式增强瑟银Mod的Boss 只会增强血量和伤害，部分Boss会有减伤 若瑟银Mod未加载则该配置即使开启也无效 18-星神游龙时期移至教徒后 增强星辉锭制作的武器和盔甲以及星神游龙的掉落，增强星神游龙，有少数机制改变 击败白金之星后，星辉地敌人将会掉落武器，地牢的星辉地环境箱也会解锁 19-移除史神战中的硫磺火Debuff，增强其所有的基础伤害 20-削弱击败白金之星前的星辉地敌人，在击败白金之星后会有信息提示星辉生物被增强 21-蜜蜂之祝福的最大增伤由50%降为35% 22-削弱几个Lore物品 23-增强几个药水，但是使其禁用其材料里的原版药水的Buff 例如：节奏药水会禁用原版的生命之力Buff 24-改进普灾战 25-试图修复利维坦和巨蛤的碰撞箱 26-修复Fabsol坐骑 27-修复Dried Seekers造成的伤害比小荒漠灾虫高的Bug 28-DoG战中三使徒只会在你还未击败DoG二阶段时出现 29-类似于白金之星，星神游龙现在在月后会掉落四柱碎片 30-加入用星尘合成落星的配方 31-DoG，风暴编织者，星神游龙在你死亡时会飞天而不是遁地 32-编辑了终灾Lore物品的Tooltip使其显示其用途 33-死亡模式下，猪鲨不再能在硫磺海自然生成 34-真菌块的吸血效果在手持召唤师武器时能更远 35-虚空石现在能用精金镐挖 36-如果塞壬&利维坦的Lore物品在背包，塞壬照明宠物能在任何地方使用 37-改变灾厄符章和神圣护符的配方 38-增加饕餮药水吸引物品的距离 39-Tooltips. 40-增加狱火叉的爆炸伤害 41-小幅度改变屠夫（武器） 42-小幅度改变灾难巨剑 43-改变旧神之誓约 44-为某些长矛新增效果使其不那么无聊 45-小幅度改变地狱龙锋 46-长矛现在会正确地发射Tooltip上所写的抛射物 47-小幅度改变卢克雷西亚 48-小幅度改变元素长枪 49-小幅度改变风暴守护者 50-小幅度改变腐化碾碎刃和腥红碾碎刃 51-使激怒的噬魂幽花不会一直呆在你上方 52-熟练度等级上升消息现在在多人模式下只会提醒等级上升的那个人 53-修复了多人模式下Boss的Bug 54-重新平衡瘟疫蜂巢 55-小幅度改变灵魂穿透者 56-小幅度改变荆棘长刃 57-西格纳斯现在会朝着玩家移动的方向的前方传送 58-西格纳斯血越少越难看见，且半血以下不再有粒子 59-西格纳斯的火焰攻击替换为回旋苦无/Blades，且它们在回到Boss处之前会越来越快 60-西格纳斯与其上条所说的攻击会附加Debuff，降低生命恢复且降低伤害 61-无尽虚空会试图吸引你 62-风暴吞噬者会从天空召唤闪电 63-二阶风暴吞噬者血量增加 64-DoG的身体也有西格纳斯的Debuff 65-改变一些弓和Yoyo 66-小幅度改变亵渎之刃 67-降低海王三叉戟的穿透量 68-使玩家对敌人造成的有持续时间的Debuff的持续时间×60 v1.4.2.101 1-降低多人模式下Boss血量增加的比例 2-灾厄之眼在召唤灾难&灾祸时不会同时召唤灵魂饮食者 3-复仇模式下，在有混乱状态Debuff时，使用常态定位器造成的伤害+50%（就像普通传送杖一样） 4-海贝召唤物的伤害和持续伤害降低30% 5-增强蚀日尊戒的增加属性效果 6-小硫火灵在传送之后发射火球之前的间隔小幅度延长 7-加入部分武器/饰品的稀有版本，属性会有小幅度提高和降低 一共有30个 8-普通模式的人物可使用天体洋葱获得第六个饰品栏 9-削弱以太之低语 10-修复猪鲨有时在死亡模式下不会自然生成的Bug 11-沙漠之灾现在在任意难度下都能掉落了 12-为现有的Boss增加更多的Lore物品 13-火星大飞碟不再算作Boss 14-猪鲨龙卷风会在生成后能造成之前有一段时间间隔，类似于Yharon的龙卷风 15-修复了导致某些物块消失的Bug 16-改变某些基础敌人AI，使其在复仇及以上模式更加会主动攻击玩家 17-配置文件中，禁止专家模式下敌人在城镇NPC房子附近生成现在默认为False 18-毁灭魔像新增掉落武器 19-降低真·远古方舟的基础伤害10 20-增加真·环境之刃的基础伤害到46 21-星神游龙的Mines在被射出之后能造成伤害之前有一段时间间隔 22-配置文件加入一条：大幅度增加Boss血量 23-改变克希洛克投戟的攻击方式 24-血契令你被暴击的效果伤害降低 25-改变终灾的兄弟的AI 26-Lore物品放在背包里时会给予你属性加成 27-Lore物品在多人模式下会每人掉落一个 28-减小灼热之镰的碰撞箱 29-普灾的分裂激光在出现几秒后穿墙 30-Yharon在死亡模式二阶段不再生成Angery Flame 31-Yharon二阶段不再召唤癫痫鸟，而是发射火球 32-至尊灾难&至尊灾祸现在有减伤了 33-Yharon二阶段AI改变，加入传送冲刺和快速冲刺 34-加入肯德拉（一只宠物） 35-移除本Mod矿石不会在世界中心附近生成的“特色” 36-巨像蛤现在会根据玩家离它的距离来消失，如果足够近则不会消失 37-在沉沦之海里的沉沦渊石墙会产生水 38-生成世界时，沉沦之海会在神庙之前生成 39-修复某些宠物会卡在离玩家一定距离的地方然后直接飞向空中的Bug 40-改变大多数本Mod的魔法套装增加最大魔力的方式，例如移除部分胸甲的增加最大魔力而将其移至魔法头盔 41-亵渎天神所召唤的治疗守卫在另两个守卫存活时治疗效果增强，反之降低 42-改 材 质 43-尝试修复在多人模式下灾劫之尖啸不正确起效的Bug 44-林海无敌现在在400血上限以下无效 45-反击围巾现在会增强没有抛射物的链球和长矛 46-血炎&林海近战套对真近战武器的增强效果现在和反击围巾增强的方式相同 47-神经元护符现在增强盗贼伤害&暴击率而非近战 48-为新的可制作药水添加变种 49-为各个环境神龛的箱子里添加新物品 50-削弱绝对零度20% 51-复仇&死亡模式下的教徒战中最多能有一只幻妖灵巫存活 52-复仇&死亡模式下的月总不再从其手部和头部的眼睛发射Phan 53-基于玩家离月总的距离，复仇&死亡模式下月总将会更加频繁地传送 54-增强的真近战爆炸伤害 55-复仇&死亡模式下的毁灭者不再发射穿墙激光，然而其绿色跟踪激光仍能穿墙 56-在深渊呼吸耗尽时带来的“流血”效果现在会根据所处层数扣血 1层=3血每秒 2层=6血每秒 3层=12血每秒 4层=24血每秒 深渊咒符会将该效果降低3点，幽影潜渊服会将该效果降低6点 57-尝试使召唤物在锁定敌人情况下更好的运作 58-冰雪巨人现在会掉落冰川精华 59-上古骨灰现在能从所有类型的地下生成的骷髅掉落而非其中2种 60-噬魂幽花的反弹抛射物小幅度修改 61-8个捐赠物品 62-修复机械蠕虫的一些Bug 63-使BR中较简单的Boss变难 64-增加2条大海之王和理发师的对话 65-普通、专家、复仇模式的蘑菇蟹血量增加 66-复仇&死亡模式下，给予沉沦之海和星辉之地的敌人减伤 67-配置文件中加入一条：Boss Rush的五个诅咒 五条新的配置： 饰品诅咒：禁止第六和第七饰品栏的饰品 生命诅咒：生命恢复为0 冲刺诅咒：禁止冲刺 克希洛克诅咒：受伤增加25% 无敌时间诅咒：每次受伤后，5秒+你的无敌时间内不得再次受伤，否则直接代码杀 同时，Boss Rush加入了禁用翅膀的特性 68-修复某些错误的抛射物伤害类型，这次是真的了 69-改变某些Boss，使其不会在移动/冲刺时紧贴玩家 70-灾坟虫会使碰到其身体的非召唤物的抛射物消失 71-增强几个悠悠球 72-给予三个NPC更多的血量 73-醉仙女现在会在其相（没）当（什）漂（么）亮（用）的对话中显示3个捐赠者的名字而不只是一个 74-大幅度降低宝石爬虫的血量 75-应Turquoise的要求，移除灾厄本体更改教徒BGM 76-小幅度更改闪烁长戟 77-绝望之刃现在同时造成中毒和剧毒Debuff 78-使纯净之斧和炼狱更加Interesting 79-使红潮剑、战斧、战刀、风之刃更加Interesting 80-移除Crimsaber 81-为做了一些改变 82-灼炎弯刀和圣护泰拉刃配方移除，现在其由某些沙漠敌人掉落 83-改变的工作方式 84-加入Phupperbat的开发者武器 85-加入Demon Piggy v1.4.2.004 1-更多的Bug修复 2-为某些抛射物增加残影 v1.4.2.003 1-修复更多的Bug 2-加入自定义选项，你可以调节某些系统的开/关 3-超过减伤加成上限的减伤会被折算为防御加成给玩家 具体公式：每超过0.1%增加1防御 4-一堆的新方块，家具 5-致命岩浆现在仅在复仇模式以上有效 v1.4.2.002 一系列Bug，文本，配方修复 v1.4.2.001 1-白金之星生成的史莱姆造成更多伤害 2-小星神游龙在你飞行时更不会追击你了 3-降低林海近战套的林海无敌后的减伤（50%→20%） 4-使海波纹章只能在水下使用，降低最大获得的防御（40→30），降低最大减少的速度（15%→5%） 5-降低嘉登之心的增加防御（50→25） 6-增加血肉图腾和血神核心的接触伤害减半效果冷却时间（15→20） 7-降低两个阿斯加德盾的Buff的增加防御效果（25→20） 8-塞壬之心的增强防御的效果削弱 9-利维坦龙涎香的水下加强效果仅限于水下，不能用于蜂蜜和岩浆 10-削弱霜冻之炎 在25%血量以下的防御增加（20→10） 11-为大堆怪物新增旗帜 12-嘉登之心&黑暗之心现在会给你更多的怒气 13-增加两个阿斯加德盾的Buff的伤害增加效果（10%→15%） 14-利维坦龙涎香现在在液体外会给予5%的伤害增强而不是5%的伤害降低 15-加入九头蛇（一把霰弹枪） 16-使世界更潮湿 17-嘉登之心&黑暗之心现在会使怒气模式增加更多伤害，使你更可能获得心力衰竭Debuff 18-近战速度加成限制为100% 19-移除了魔君亚瑞姆之证章和勇气勋章的血量越低近战攻速越高的效果（因为有点Bug），现在魔君亚瑞姆之证章+10%近战攻速，勇气勋章+15%近战攻速 20-加入在你的肾上腺素满后几秒钟未用肾上腺素时，肾上腺素开始掉效果的音效 21-修复渎魂神物的攻击守卫在穿着全套蓝色欧米茄套装不出现的问题 22-增加白金之星的血量，复仇/死亡世花的血量，塞壬和利维坦的血量 23-使埃特尼亚水晶和城镇NPC免疫所有Debuff 24-增加泰拉巨刃，生命镰刀和泰拉之锋的伤害，移除它们抛射物的吸血效果 武器的剑刃击中敌人仍有吸血 25-重新平衡凤凰之刃，增加基础伤害，特殊效果只会在敌人死亡时触发，小幅度增加挥舞速度，增加击退 26-降低全能之刃的基础伤害 27-玩家在使用空时如果血量为0甚至更低，直接杀死玩家 28-重新平衡大守卫者，降低回血量，降低敌人防御效果触发概率降低，降低敌人防御的数值降低，降低基础伤害 29-蠕虫Boss的身体&尾巴部分（例如神明吞噬者的尾巴&身体）以及大多数Boss的召唤物/Boss（不造成触碰伤害的）现在免疫大多数吸血 这意味着你没法拿着像大守卫者这样的武器追尾打神明吞噬者了 30-修复爆裂抛射物的循环 31-生成额外抛射物的盔甲套装效果和冶金烧瓶生成的额外抛射物现在有伤害限制 32-削 弱 恶 臭 虎 爪（“不完全是这样”） 33-降低装甲掘地虫的血量 34-加强螳螂爪 35-硫磺火心对星神之杀的抗性更低 36-修复噬魂幽花在被上脓血Debuff时扣双倍的减伤 37-再次降低噬魂幽花血量以平衡 38-加入对Census（NPC列表）的支持 39-致命岩浆 “致命岩浆”并不会秒杀你，不用担心 40-增加免疫岩浆时间的物品&与免疫岩浆有关的物品（熔岩护身符，黑曜石皮肤药剂，黑曜石玫瑰，各个暂时免疫岩浆的靴子）更有用了 41-由于酒精中毒Debuff，所有降低生命恢复的酒降低的更少 42-星神之杀大增强，古圣金源盗贼套90%以上时的暴击Buff大削弱 43-拿着一个非召唤师武器时减少召唤伤害的效果减弱 44-修复了一些代码 45-修复Tooltip错误 例如：亵渎之崖在某些Tooltip里被写成硫磺之崖，等等 46-噬魂幽花的钩子和大的幻象魂（微笑的那个）现在会射出实体的抛射物而不只是粒子 47-增强太阳之灵法杖 48-特殊弹药（马格南弹，榴弹片）更贵 49-沙漠乌龟更危险了 50-修复三种精华的掉落 51-修复了一系列基础物品的稀有度&销售价格 52-修复所有盔甲的销售价格 53-为某些Boss加入残影（比如猪鲨冲刺，腐巢意志二阶段冲刺）使他们看起来更酷 54-加长神圣天罚生成的矛在回到玩家处之前能够飞行的距离 55-移除丛林龙一阶段的四重影分身 56-大堆物品改材质 57-大修了月后物品稀有度的代码 58-大修了盗贼职业物品的代码 59-加入宁静蜡烛和混乱蜡烛 60-加入剩下的所有音乐盒 61-加入一些盗贼武器 62-吸血冷却时间更短 63-更多星神游龙后的星辉之地怪物掉落 64-各个宝石爬虫的新贴图&AI 65-任何小于800血量的怪物不会被给Boss血量条 R.I.P. 卧龙海马 66-降低神明吞噬者战中三使徒的血量使得这部分战斗不会那么长 67-盗贼盔甲的新机制 68-增加由醉仙女NPC售卖的蜡烛物品 69-神明吞噬者二阶段放激光墙时可以被攻击了，神明吞噬者的血量增加 70-装甲掘地虫不再能在神庙生成了 71-增强等离子步枪和生化射线 72-削弱猩红烈焰和槲叶暴风 73-加入一些作为可能的城镇NPC名字的捐赠者名字 74-修复了塔防事件盔甲的一些问题 75-金之流现在无视受伤无敌帧 76-确保Boss Rush的每个Boss都会受魔影套的五倍受伤效果影响 77-修复了所有关于血量（血量到一定程度增加属性）的饰品 78-重组了所有的抛射物文件夹 79-石巨人的拳头再次变得可被攻击了 80-削弱血炎箭的治疗 81-削弱了瘟疫使者歌莉娅的导弹的速度和血量 82-瘟疫之雷保持无敌的时间更短 83-增强星云之核的星星的伤害 84-削弱酸液弹的敌人防御越高伤害越高效果 85-降低解离者r发射的子弹的数量 86-使归元漩涡的抛射物碰撞箱更大 87-加入怪异蘑菇 88-重写了终灾的某些对话 89-神殇模式小改动 90-能源法杖的召唤物现在会被玩家的召唤伤害增幅 91-更改了世纪之花花苞的名字和配方 92-移除了肉后早期的生成世花花苞和生命果因为很卡 93-修复了蜂后，骷髅王，猪鲨，教徒，月总的钱币掉落 94-复古或迷幻照明效果会禁用Boss的残影效果 95-亵渎之神的Molten Glob（某个攻击的抛射物，无翻译）现在会使用一个独立的无敌帧计数器，以防止你利用这个躲避其他抛射物 96-增强嘉登之心，将其移至神明吞噬者后 97-重命名部分物品 98-增强压力药丸 99-处于热水（下面有岩浆的水）中会给你一个类似于蜂蜜的加强生命恢复的效果 当然你并不需要让两者直接接触——总会有一层黑曜石将它们分开 100-Uncle Danny（灾厄开发者之一）的专属宠物 101-复仇/死亡模式下最终形态的猪鲨放水龙卷的频率更低，且这个形态不再持续那么长时间 103-毁灭魔像的火焰柱在生成后需要更长时间才能伤害你，爪子部位现在能被击退了 104-修复树妖在普通模式下会卖专家饰品的错误 105-腐巢意志的暗影雨现在带咒火Debuff 106-最后一个某个东西的音乐盒 107-为一些神明吞噬者的武器增加Glowmask 108-稍微改变了埃克塞萨斯的功能 109-为埃克塞萨斯的挥动动画，使用时的死亡冰雹，使用时的死亡之风增加Glowmask 110-深渊不再会破坏地狱，且会用深渊砂砾/虚空石把一路向下直到地狱的全部填上，而不是在底部留下一个巨大的空心块 111-更多的平衡开发者级别的武器，增强它们中的大部分 112-新生态：沉沦之海 113-世界高度不再被拓展，但是保留小行星 小行星不会撞上空岛因为它们在被放置之前会有检测 114-降低本Mod的坐骑的价值 115-亵渎之神只会召唤一次守卫了，但是增加血量 116-主行星的大小会随着世界的大小类型改变 117-改变西格纳斯传送阶段的移动AI 118-加入对Varia这个Mod的支持以保证小行星不会弄乱Varia的环境 119-加入玛瑙机关炮的升级，玛瑙黑龙炮 120-大多数直接从Boss掉落的物品现在从Boss对应的宝藏袋里开出 121-7个捐赠物品 122-平衡Boss Rush，平衡魔影套 123-死亡模式下，只有在玩家血量上限≥300时才会自然生成Boss 124-为普灾，腐巢，渊海灾虫加入死亡时掉落出的尸块 125-更多Boss（亵渎守卫，噬魂幽花，毁灭魔像）死亡时掉落出的尸块 126-使毁灭者更不会发射跟踪激光，降低所有激光的发射速度，小幅度增加激光伤害 127-大草人现在在肉后就能制作了 128-腐巢意志召唤的腐化球会发射Vile Clots（同样是某个攻击的抛射物）了（仅限专家及以上模式） 129-幽灵步枪，斯万科技枪，蘑菇狙击枪和反器材步枪现在有狙击镜的右键放大效果 原文： # Astrum Aureus slime spawns do more damage. # Small Deus worm AI is now less aggressive so it's not constantly ramming you if you're flying up. # Reduced silva melee contact damage reduction after invincibility period to 20% instead of 50%. # Made Aquatic Emblem only work in water and reduced defense gain maximum from 40 to 30 and reduced movement speed reduction from 15% to 5%. # Reduced Draedon's Heart defense gain from 50 to 25. # Increased Flesh Totem and Core of the Blood God contact damage reduction cooldown from 15 to 20 seconds. # Aegis buff max defense boost reduced from 25 to 20. # Siren's Heart defense boost reduced. # Leviathan Ambergris underwater boost only works in water, not honey or lava. # Frost Flare below 25% life defense boost reduced from 20 to 10. # Added new banners for a lot of enemies (YES, WE HAVE BANNERS NOW). # Draedon Draedon's Heart and Heart of Darkness now give you more rage over time. # Aegis buff max damage boost raised from 10% to 15%. # Leviathan Ambergris now gives a 5% damage boost instead of a 5% damage decrease while outside of liquid. # Added the Hydra. # Made the world more wet. # Draedon's Heart and Heart of Darkness now boost the damage rage mode does and make it more likely for you to get the Heart Attack 'debuff'. # Melee speed cap reverted back to 30%, I had changed it to 50% to see if that would be fine, it wasn't, DD2 memes, nice. # Removed Yharim's Insignia and Badge of Bravery melee speed scaling with lower HP because it's apparently buggy, now they just give flat boosts. Insignia = +10% melee speed. Badge = +15% melee speed. # Added sound effects for when Adrenaline is starting to lose power if you wait too long to use it. # Figured out why Profaned Soul Artifact attack guardian doesn't work with Omega Blue Armor and fixed it. # Increased Astrum Aureus HP, Plantera HP in rev/death, and Siren and Leviathan HP (they died way too fast). # Made Eternia Crystal immune to every debuff. # Terratomere, Lifehunt Scythe, and Terra Edge damage buffed but healing removed from projectiles (the item itself still heals on enemy hits). # Rebalanced the Phoenix Blade. More base damage but bonus effects only happen when the enemy dies, swings slightly faster and has more knockback. # Reduced Omniblade base damage. # Nullification Pistol now kills the player if their HP hits 0 or below when fired. # Rebalanced Grand Guardian. Reduced amount healed, chance of enemy defense being reduced, amount of enemy defense reduction, and base damage. # Boss worms bodies and tails, like DoG body and tail, and most boss minions/bosses that deal no contact damage have been made immune to most life steal. This means you can't facetank with weapons like the Grand Guardian anymore for the most part. # Fixed Vehemence projectile rotation. # Armor set bonuses that spawn extra projectiles on hit and the Alchemical Flask now have a damage limit for those extra projectiles. # NERFED FETID BAGHNAKHS (not really). # Nerfed Armored Digger HP. # Buffed Mantis Claws. # Brimstone Hearts made less resistant to Celestus. # Fixed Polterghast getting double DR reduction from being ichored (oh my god this is why he died so quickly when ichored). # Reduced Polterghast HP again to balance with change 36 :LUL: # Added Census support (NPC Checklist Mod)--by UncleDanny # Lethal Lava. # Items that give increased lava immunity time or have anything to do with lava immunity (like Lava Charm, Obsidian Skin Potion, Obsidian Rose, and certain boots) are more useful. # Due to alcohol poisoning being a thing, reduced the life regen penalties that alcohols give by themselves. For example if you were to just drink Red Wine it'll reduce life regen by 1 now instead of 2. # Celestus BIG BUFF, Auric rogue above 90% HP crit bonus BIG NERF. # Minion damage reduction while holding a non-summoner weapon has been made less extreme so it's more fun to play with other classes along with summons. # Fixed up the code a bit so it looks better. # Fixed tooltip errors. The Profaned Crag error was fixed to say Brimstone Crag, etc. # Changed Polterghast Hook and Large Phantom Spirit (the smiling ones) shots to be solid projectiles instead of pure dust. # Buffed Sun Spirit Staff. # Limited ammunition types (Magnum Rounds, Grenade Shells) cost more money. # Sand Tortoise made more sinister. # Fixed Essence drops so that they make more sense. # Fixed various basic item rarities and sell values. # Fixed all armor sell values. # Added afterimage effects (like Duke Fishron has while charging or Hive Mind phase 2 has) to some bosses to make them cooler. # Increased distance Divine Retribution spears can travel before returning to the player. # Removed Yharon's Brain of Cthulhu image effect in first phase, I don't feel like it fits the fight at all personally and I just...really don't like it anymore lol. # Resprites for lots of things. # Overhauled post-ML item rarity code. # Overhauled rogue item code. # Added Tranquility and Chaos Candles. # Added new music boxes to the Music Mod (All the remaining ones). # Added a few more rogue weapons. # Made life steal cooldown less extreme. # More post-Astrum Deus Astral enemy drops. # New Gem Crawler designs and AI. # Anything with less than 800 HP will not be given a boss HP bar (rip Cnidrion but yay for bug fix). # Lowered DoG Sentinel phase Sentinel HP so that section of the fight doesn't drag for too long. # New mechanic for Rogue armors. # Added Candle items sold by Cirrus. # DoG phase 2 can now be damaged while using his laser wall spam. To compensate for weaker sentinel phase and this change he has been given more HP. # Armored Digger can't spawn in the Temple anymore. # Buffed Plasma Rifle and Biofussilade. # Nerfed Sanguine Flare and Mistlstorm. # Added some Patreon donor names as possible town NPC names. # Fixed some problems with the DD2 armors. # Golden Gun now ignores enemy immunity frames. # Ensured that every boss in the Boss Rush is affected by Demonshade Enrage. # Fixed all health-related stat boosts (ones given by being under or over a certain amount of HP) for all accessories. # Reorganized the entire projectile folder. # Golem fists are vulnerable again, this boss is such a meme. # Nerfed Bloodfire Arrow healing. # Nerfed Plaguebringer Goliath homing missile speed and HP (they moved so fast I couldn't avoid them). # Plaguebringer Mines stay invincible for less time. # Buffed Nebulous Core Nebula Star damage. # Nerfed Acid Rounds defense damage bonus. # Reduced the amount of bullets the Shredder fires. # Made SSV projectile hitbox bigger. # Added Cirrus mushroom. # Rewrote some SCal dialogue because a bit of it annoyed me. # Slight change to Defiled Mode. # Energy Staff summon now scales with the player's minion damage. # Portable Bulb name and recipe changed. # Early hardmode life fruit and plantera bulb generation removed as it caused intense lag. # Fixed coin drops from Queen Bee, Skeletron, Duke Fishron, Lunatic Cultist, and Moon Lord as some of these bosses were either dropping too much gold or as little as 1 gold coin. # Retro or Trippy lighting disables the new boss afterimage effects. # Providence Molten Globs now use a separate i-frame counter so that you can't just use them to tank hits and avoid her other projectiles. # Draedon's Heart buffed and moved to post-DoG. # Renamed some things. # Buffed Stress Pills. # Being in warm water (water that has lava underneath it) will give you bonus life regeneration similar to honey. # @Uncle Danny 's Danny DeVito trash man cameo item that throws trash all over the ring and starts eatin' garbage. # Final phase Rev/Death Duke Fishron doesn't spawn Cthulhunadoes as often and the phase doesn't last as long (I realize now, upon fighting him, how annoying his final phase can truly be on rev/death) # Lowered rev/death WoF Hungry and Leech HP but raised WoF HP to compensate. # Ravager flame pillars take longer to hurt you after spawning and Ravager claws can now be knocked back. # Fixed an issue where the Dryad can sell expert alt-evil biome items in normal mode. # Hive Mind shade cloud rain now inflicts the cursed inferno debuff. # One last music box for something. # Added glowmasks to some DoG weapons. # Changed how Excelsus functions a bit. # Added glowmasks to Excelsus swing animation, Deathhail Staff while firing, and Deathwind while firing (this took an unhealthy amount of time). # Abyss will no longer breach into the underworld and will now utilize most of the abyss gravel/voidstone all the way down instead of just leaving a huge leftover chunk at the bottom. # Balanced the dev weapon tier more, buffs to most of them as a lot of them just sucked for Boss Rush. # Crystals and Water. # Removed world expansion as it caused too many issues but kept planetoids, planetoids will not mess up sky islands though as they check for them before being placed. # Reduced the value of Calamity mounts. # Providence now only has one guardian phase but HP has been increased.（您终于削弱boss了） # Made main planetoid size scale with world size so it doesn't mess with small worlds. # Signus teleport phase movement AI changed. # Mod support for Varia so that the planetoids won't clash with their biome. # Added an Onyx Chain Blaster upgrade. # Most items that drop directly from bosses have been moved to their bags in expert mode. # 7 patron items. # Balanced boss rush a lot more and also balanced Demonshade armor more. # Death Mode boss spawns can only happen when the player has 300 or more max HP. # Added gores for Calamitas, Hive Mind, and Aquatic Scourge. # More boss gores for Profaned Guardians, Polterghast, and Ravager. # Made Destroyer less likely to fire homing lasers, reduced overall laser fire rate, slightly increased laser damage. # Super Dummies can now be crafted in Hardmode instead of post-DoG. # Hive Mind Hive Blobs can now fire Vile Clots again, only on Expert Mode and up. # Spectre Rifle, Svantechnical, Shroomer, and Anti-materiel Rifle have the scope effect when you right click. v1.4.1.003 1-等级测量器会准确显示你已经获得的属性增强 2-加入在虚空石上生长的流明水晶，花后/普灾后会开始生长，减少深渊怪物掉落的流明晶 3-酸雨现在只有在硫磺海会下，可能会扩张 这也使其不再在月后下雨时困扰玩家 4-所有蓝色稀有度的武器的价值修复 5-所有绿色稀有度的武器的价值修复 6-所有橙色稀有度的武器的价值修复 7-所有浅红色稀有度的武器的价值修复 8-所有粉红色稀有度的武器的价值修复 9-所有浅紫色稀有度的武器的价值修复 10-所有青柠色稀有度的武器的价值修复 11-所有黄色稀有度的武器的价值修复 12-所有青色稀有度的武器的价值修复 13-所有红色稀有度的武器的价值修复 消失的紫色稀有度武器 14-所有Turquoise稀有度的武器的价值修复 15-所有Pure Green稀有度的武器的价值修复 16-所有Dark Blue稀有度的武器的价值修复 17-所有Violet稀有度的武器的价值修复 18-所有Hot Pink稀有度的武器的价值修复 19-所有稀有度为捐赠的物品的价值修复 20-lol 21-钉子头的钉子伤害降低 22-亵渎之神在发射激光时移动更慢了一点 23-加强深海权杖 24-星辉之地的敌人现在会掉落武器了 25-给灾厄的某些镐子加上例如“可挖掘狱岩石”这样的Tooltip 26-再次修复luigi% 27-尝试修复一个非常卡顿的CustomTileFraming错误 28-移除混沌史莱姆 29-为所有星辉之地的敌人（包括白金之星）加入受击声音延迟 30-平衡所有怪物的钱币掉落 31-平衡肾上腺素 32-修复肉后击败一个三王后Boss增加生命果实&花苞生成率带来的一个极大的卡顿Bug 33-修复普灾&终灾以及其兄弟的碰撞箱 34-为城镇NPC加入了一些Patreon捐赠者的名字，如果你重进游戏他们的名字可能会改变 35-降低复仇模式下月总头部眼球的血量 36-渎魂神物的攻击守卫现在可以通过穿全套的蓝色欧米茄套装来召唤了 该条更新在这个版本并未实现，直到下一版本才实现 37-渎魂神物的伤害现在会在神长直后&丛林龙后增强 38-适当增加噬魂幽花的血量，小幅度降低丛林龙的血量 39-终灾&四层深渊的音乐盒 40-所有的泰拉系武器现在时期都属于花后，包括：泰拉之刃，泰拉之锋，泰拉之息，泰拉短剑，泰拉长枪等等 # Level meters now display exact stat gains. # Added Lumenyl Crystal growths for Voidstone in the Abyss. It will start growing post-Plantera/Calamitas. Reduced drop rates of Lumenyl from abyss monsters. # Acid/Radioactive rain has been made a Sulphuric Sea-only event. It'll likely be expanded upon later (this is also so it doesn't annoy people when it randomly starts raining post-ML). # All weapons with Rarity 1 have had their values fixed. # All weapons with Rarity 2 have had their values fixed. # All weapons with Rarity 3 have had their values fixed. # All weapons with Rarity 4 have had their values fixed. # All weapons with Rarity 5 have had their values fixed. # All weapons with Rarity 6 have had their values fixed. # All weapons with Rarity 7 have had their values fixed. # All weapons with Rarity 8 have had their values fixed. # All weapons with Rarity 9 have had their values fixed. # All weapons with Rarity 10 have had their values fixed. # All weapons with Rarity 11 have had their values fixed. # All weapons with Rarity 12 have had their values fixed. # All weapons with Rarity 13 have had their values fixed. # All weapons with Rarity 14 have had their values fixed. # All weapons with Rarity 15 have had their values fixed. # All weapons with Rarity 16 have had their values fixed. # lol（滑稽 # Nailhead Nail projectiles do less damage. # Providence is a bit slower when using her laser attack. # Buffed Deepsea Staff. # Added Astral enemy weapon drops. # Added tooltips to some Calamity pickaxes such as "Able to mine Hellstone", similarly to some vanilla pickaxes. # Fixed luigi% again. # Attempted a fix for the extremely, and I mean extremely, laggy CustomTileFraming error. # Removed Chaos Slime. # Added hit sound delay to all Astral enemies including Astrum Aureus. # Balanced all enemy coin drops. # Rebalanced Adrenaline. # Fixed tremendous lag issue in Hardmode caused by the increased Life Fruit and Plantera Bulb spawn rates by turning it off after you defeat a post-Mech tier boss (Calamitas, Plantera, Golem, etc.). # Fixed Calamitas, SCal, and her brothers' hitboxes. # Added a few possible Patreon donator names to certain town NPCs. They will sometimes change to these names if you log in and out of the world as well. # Reduced Moon Lord head eye HP in revengeance mode. # Profaned Soul Artifact Attack Guardian now works with Omega Blue Armor. # Profaned Soul Artifact damage now scales with DoG defeat and again with Yharon defeat. # Buffed Polterghast HP moderately and reduced Yharon HP slightly. # SCal and Void music boxes. # All Terra weapons are post-Plantera now, this includes Terra Blade, Edge, Flameburster, Shiv, Lance, etc.Due to them all being Rarity 8 and very powerful I feel this is reasonable. v1.4.1.002 1-降低死亡模式Boss生成频率 2-向pixlgray的捐赠物品增加Tooltip 3-装甲掘地虫现在在玩家从地下出来时会正确消失了 4-石巨人的拳，身体，头现在附带碎甲Debuff 5-硫磺火系列家具的配方修复，宇宙系列家具材质重做 6-由于翅膀的削弱，某些Boss的速度更慢了，抛射物更少了 7-灾难&灾祸现在从它们生成到发射子弹有一段延迟 8-原版发射抛射物的召唤物&炮台现在会增长熟练度 9-装甲掘地虫不再生成于地牢，如果玩家有禅定药水效果它们会被禁止生成 10-石巨人现在出神庙暴走 这条将原来的关于蜥蜴祭坛的改变换掉了 11-由于翅膀的削弱，星神游龙射出的激光更少了，星神游龙所召唤的星神探测器的血量更低了 12-增强鬼妖村正 13-Boss血量条不再能够出现在任何小于400血量的NPC上了 14-丛林龙生成的癫痫鸟现在会靠近它的碰撞箱以避免玩家在丛林龙附近时受到瞬间伤害 15-死亡模式下，Boss即将自然生成时会有警告，且在生成前给玩家1分钟准备 # Reduced boss spawn rates in Death Mode (it's too painful currently). # Added tooltip to pixlgray's donator item. # Armored Digger now leaves properly if the player exits the Underground. # Golem fists, body, and head now inflict Armor Crunch. # Brimstone furniture recipe fixes and new Cosmilite furniture sprites. # Slowed some bosses down or made them shoot less projectiles due to wing nerfs. Skeletron Prime is bullshit without a frog leg, Siren and Leviathan are a fuckstory, Clone is too fast, etc. # Catastrophe and Cataclysm now have a delay after they spawn before they can fire their brimstone projectiles. # Vanilla projectile-firing minions and sentries now cause proficiency gain when they hit enemies. # Armored Diggers no longer spawn in the dungeon and their spawns are disabled if the player has the zen potion effect. # Golem gets mad if taken outside the temple (this was done instead of preventing the altar from being moved). # Astrum Deus now shoots less lasers and the probes have less HP due to wing nerfs and general annoyance. # Buffed Murasama. # Boss HP bar can no longer to apply to any NPC with less than 400 HP. # Yharon now spawns his birbs closer to his hitbox to prevent instant damage if you're close to him. # Death Mode boss spawns give a warning that their spawn is imminent and give 1 minute before they spawn. Category:杂项